


afraid

by perhapssoon



Series: death can't keep us apart [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, Other, Suicide, Trash Fic, im sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: He wasn't afraid.





	afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this.

Smoke from the burning flames surrounded Garfield, wreathing him in sooty clouds.  

_He wasn't afraid._

He had been in many fires, whether accidental or on purpose, but the interest enveloping the fires never faded.  He loved them; relished in the ashy taste in his mouth, the tingling feeling of the flames lapping at his suit, the brightness of the sparks flying up the well-worn wood.

_He wasn't afraid._

He usually never stayed long, however.  The buildings collapsed too soon, not appreciative of the burning majesty inside them, the cause of their destruction. The remains of the structure buried itself in its own ashes, a few remaining intact pieces flickering in the dying light.

_He wasn't afraid._

So he shouldn't have been surprised at the life-span of the building he had chosen purposefully, the one he knew would burn out faster than he could leave.  He shouldn't have been surprised as the world fell around him, covering him in blackness, smothering him, promising him to never see Batman again, to never see Gotham again, to never tell Drury that he was sorry, that he was sorry to all of them, the ones who cared.  They shouldn't have waited for him.

_He wasn't afraid._


End file.
